A Collision of Worlds
by ailing-red-rose
Summary: Snape being forced to marry Hermione, ensuing emotions and such....erm...this is my first story so please be nice and R&R! rated T for later, SSHG
1. Predicaments and Musings

Okay…here goes! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please R&R, okay, I think the computer chat may be a bit much for me, but hey, I try!

Chapter 1. A collision of worlds

Hermione Granger hurtled down the marble staircase outside of the Great Hall. She was late, for potions, again. It was probably about the third time this week, and she knew Professor Snape was not going to pleased, he never was. But it truly wasn't her fault that she always seemed to be late, coming all the way from astronomy tower to the dungeons was not the easy feat to accomplish, much less so with 3 pounds of books on your back. But still, this was her task everyday. Hermione didn't really mind, she sort of embraced it; it was about the only physical exercise she could get in her occupation of being a student.

As she finished her wonderings at the lack of physical stimulation Hogwarts offered, she ran into Harry.

"Watch it," said Harry kindly.

" Oooh, I'm sorry Harry, I was thinking"

"Aren't you always?" asked Harry, grinning. She returned his smile kindly. As she bent down to pick up the books she had dropped she noticed all the other students loitering outside the potions classroom.

"Why isn't anybody going in?" she asked.

"Professor Snape's hasn't shown up yet!" replied Ron happily, coming up behind Harry. Hermione's face faltered for a second. She and Ron had promptly ended whatever they had started during the final battle the summer before their 'official' seventh year. Both of them had concluded that starting anything serious between them would have been stupid and eventually painful, according to the new marriage law, which decreed that purebloods and muggle-borns shouldn't reproduce, or get married for that matter. Hermione was still having a bit of trouble getting over their 'break-up' but she still loved him with all heart as her best friend.

"I wonder why not, it's rather unusual" said Hermione, slightly unnerved. Even now, after the war was over, there were still those held their prejudices. The wizarding world was still unsafe.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "But it's also bloody brilliant! A day without potions, ahhh simple pleasures, just like when we were kids, "said Ron dreamily. Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face. But Hermione frowned.

"Still…something could have happened to him."

"You worry to much, I bet he's just having one of 'those' conversations with Dumbledore's portrait," said Harry pointedly. After the truth had come out about Dumbledore's murder, his portrait and Snape had been having lots of conversations.

But the truth was that Severous Snape was having one of 'those' conversations with the previous headmaster. He was pacing the room angrily as Dumbledore looked on with a mixed expression of weariness and exasperation, he was used to Severous's mood swings.

"This is utter madness," Snape growled, " Bloody mad! You can't honestly expect. I am a grown man, she is a mere child. Despicable, controlling, mad, blood hell Dumbledore! The war is over, I am no longer your puppet, I am sick of you and you're ramblings and your predictions and your instructions, I need not follow you anymore, you're dead and gone, and I was so close to following you, my life is my own, dumbledore, I am no longer your servant," spit out Snape in under thirty seconds.

"My my Severous, you are getting better and better at expressing your heated opinions to me in less and less time. You do not miss a beat. But that aside Severous, it really is not madness, and the order does not come from me, but from the ministry. And you really can't afford to create problems with them now, that you so barley escaped your sentence to Azkaban. But I believe that many good things can, and will come from this arrangement," said Dumbledore calmly. Severous glowerd at him.

"Arrangement would be the correct word, wouldn't it? But I thought arranged marriages were outlawed in 1934. Obviously they are making an exception for me. So many exceptions, really. I despise this government!"

"Severous…" Dumbledore implored him.

"There really is no way out of this, is there Albus?" asked Snape, sadly, his eyes downcast.

"

No," replied Dumbledore simply.

"Then I really must marry miss Granger," stated Snape, bitterly.

"Yes."


	2. Musings

Chapter 2: Musings

Severus stormed past his awaiting pack of seventh year students and went directly to his private quarters. He pulled off his long back cape and dropped himself unceremoniously down in a high-backed leather chair.

He could not believe that he was being forced to marry. "A awkward, gawky, annoying, know-it all, pestering, gangly TEENAGER! She's barely more than a child," but even as he said this Severus knew it was untrue. Hermione Granger was by no means ugly or ungainly, and she had proved herself to a capable adult in the final battle. But he tried not to let this interrupt his dictations of her inabilities, "With no means of supporting herself, how can the ministry, how can Dumbledore suggest that I marry my own student?" This truly was a major point. He was at least twenty years older than miss Granger, and he was, in fact, her professor. "Surely the board of governors will not stand for this," he fumed. But the board would agree to go along with this if the ministry had decreed it. The board was nothing more than a bunch of spineless apes, which would agree to anything the ministry said, as to keep their position. Severus let out a cry of rage and stood up to fetch himself the bottle of brandy that he kept in his desk. If he was going to be married, he would do it right; drunk.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked after the departing Snape with an incredulous look. But Ron's look immediately turned to one of glee.

"I guess that means we won't be having potions today!" He turned to high-five Harry. Harry, who still looked slightly bewildered, returned it with a little less enthusiasm. Snape's behavior was puzzling, far more than usual, and that could not mean anything good.

"Oh, be quiet Ron. Today's lesson was going to be really good! We were going to start brewing our wolfsbane potions. It's one of the hardest, most complicated potions we're going to do all year!" reprimanded Hermione.

"Exactly! Who would want to do that? Except you, of course. The rest of us here are normal. We enjoy having fun, not being stuck in a dank class room with that old bat," said Ron.

"Ron, Hermione has got a point," said Harry quietly, he always hated becoming a part of his two friends arguments

"Alright, so maybe something could have happened to him. But, obviously nothing did! He's fine! All right? " With that final question he stalked off up the stairs toward the Great Hall. Harry just sighed and looked down at his feet, while Hermione continued to stare at the place where Ron had just stood. They'd been having a lot of fights like this recently, over trivial matter that nobody really cared about. It was just another way of expelling their frustrations on their messed with lives. After all, nobody could really expect them to go on being the kids they had been before the war. It was simply impossible; all of them had grown so much, and had lost a majority of the innocence that had previously possessed.

"Hermione…" Harry started.

"Forget it Harry, it doesn't really matter. There's nothing I, or you, can do. Just let it be," she muttered. She stomped off after Ron, leaving Harry alone to deal with his own emotions.

"I guess I'll have to get used to solving my own problems now," said Harry, ruefully.

Severus didn't know how long he had been sitting in his bed singing along with the soundtrack of some muggle show. It could have been hours, possibly days. But he figured that he had to get out of bed, eventually. He stood up and stumbled, which caused a chorus of giggles to come from his mouth. He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, and stood up straight. He could not act like a stupid teenager, he had to grow up and accept and face this 'problem' that he was being forced to deal with. He tramped over to his armoire and pulled out a fresh set of black robes, after which he went off to the Great Hall for dinner.

When he reached the staff table he glanced unwilling at the Gryffindor table. He saw that Miss Granger was not sitting with her usual dolt-like companions, but with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. But she didn't really seem to be paying attention to the conversation. She seemed to be seeking someone out, probably the weasel. But no, Weasley nor Potter were at the table, she was searching the staff table. Then it hit him, she was looking for HIM. This thought caused him to spit out a large amount of pumpkin juice.

"Good God, Severus if you cannot keep your dinner down may I suggest you not sit near me?" sneered Minerva.

"I'm dearly sorry, Minerva. I assure it will not happen again," he sneered right back.

"You know, this is getting rather tiresome, Severus. Don't you think we might as well just bury the hatchet?" asked the headmistress.

"Bury the hatchet?" snorted Severus, "Why, whatever caused you to use such blunt words with me?"

"Fine. If you refuse to even be civil so be it. But I think you really should give such a thing as friendship a chance. After all, you are going to marry one of my students, perhaps you will need someone to confide in, once the marriage has begun."

AN:

Thanks so much for the reviews!!i really appreciate them, especially since this is my first story!

Hope you like today's chapter, I know I ended it rather abruptly, but I've been up since 6'o clock this morning, and I'm running out of ideas, lol.

If you have any suggestiosn or comments please review!!

xoxo

Ailing red rose


	3. A Conversation

Chapter 3: A conversation

Severus gaped at McGonagall. This was an extremely rare position for him, and he shut his mouth immediately. But McGonagall just chuckled.

"In answer to your unspoken question, yes. Dumbledore did inform me of your current predicament. Which he does not do often, mind you. So I do understand the gravity of the situation. After all, I have known the girl since she was eleven," she paused, "and come to think of it, so have you," she said deviously. Severus narrowed his eyes and drew his lips into a thin line.

"You dare to insinuate that my feelings toward my," pausing with a distressed sneer, "student…are inappropriate in some manner?"

" Of course not Severus, in fact, I know you hate the girl. You have since she stepped foot in your potions classroom, and discovered that she claimed a higher level of proffinciy of that subject that you did at that level." Severus stood up and left.

Hermione's eyes watched the professor as he stormed out of the room. Clearly something was not as it should be in Snape's life. Hermione frowned. She had always been partial towards Professor Snape, for some reason. She always corrected her friends when they forgot the professor part of his title, and had always stood up for his innocence when that had been in question. But now that she really thought about it, she wasn't really sure why. Perhaps it was because she had known about his parentage, even before Harry had, and had somewhat understood the reason behind his mysterious, cold nature. But, then again, maybe she just felt terrible for the way she had obtained the information about his childhood.

Severus went straight to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Ah, Severus, I thought I might be seeing you tonight."

"You told Minerva McGonagall about the fact that I am being forced into marriage with a student from her house?"

"Well, to be fair, she is not head of Gryffindor anymore, she has no bias."

"Oh, yes, well that make sit all just bloody fantasic!" growled Severus.

"Come now Severus, she can be trusted. And probably more than willing to help!"

"And that makes a difference to me?"

"It should," said Dumbledore, drawing himself up in his frame. Severus turned around and started pacing, seeing he had lost this argument.

"Surely Dumbledore, you cannot approve of this marriage."

"Why ever would I not? I believe you and Miss Granger share much in common, more than either of you know." Severus scowled.

"What could I share with that insufferable GIRL?"

"Now, now, she is no longer a girl. But there is something more behind the suffurce, with both of you." Severus sat down in the chair in front of the headmistress' desk, thinking.

"Has she been informed?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, Severus scowled again, "of the marriage. Dumbledore smiled.

"No, not yet. I was wanted to ask you if you wanted to tell her, or perhaps, even ask for her hand…" he smiled encouragingly. Severus spit out a bit of rage.

"Ask for her HAND. HER HAND, DUMBLEDORE? SHE IS 17 YEARS OLD, I AM 42, HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO ASK FOR A 17 YEAR-OLD'S HAND IN A MARRIAGE THAT NEITHER OF US DESIRES?" he bellowed.

"How are you so sure that neither of you wants it?"

"Neither of us? Are you suggesting that I am not aware of my own emotions?"

"Aware? No, I think not, simply afraid."

"I fear nothing."

"So you say, and have always said."

"Because it is true. And how could she wish to marry the 'bat of the dungeons'? She certainly has better prospects than me."

"So you want better for her? See, you do care for her?"

"No, I simply care about the guilt that will ensue if this marriage is followed through."

"Oh dear, you rhymed!" clapped Dumbledore happily, "Perhaps I am going senile. But no matter, it's been coming for a while. But I just thought you said you did not fear anything."

"I do not fear the guilt, I simply do not wish to be bothered by it," said Severus patiently.

Dumbledore lowered his eyes and smiled, defeatedly.

"I suppose I shall have to tell Miss Granger. But you will have to do the actually marrying Severus, you know that." Severus nodded and got up.

"Good luck Severus." Severus stalked out of the room.


	4. The prolonged horror of pain and fear

Chapter 4: the horror of prolonged pain and fear

Hermione had just finished her dinner the next night when the headmistress came up behind her.

"Miss Granger, as soon as you finish your dinner I would greatly appreciate it if you would join me in my office. The password is Telemakhos," said professor McGonogall. It had turned out that the current headmistress had chosen to use characters names from ancient stories instead of the previous custom of using sweets.

Hermione dropped her spoon, but hastily nodded with a surprised smile. "Of course, I'll be up in 5 minutes." After McGonagall left Harry and Ron looked and Hermione questioningly.

"What does she want to talk to you about?" asked Ron, nervously.

"I really hope it has nothing to do with the marriage law," responded Hermione, just as nervous. That morning the marriage law had been revised. It now stated that partners would be assigned for marriage, that the marriage had already been outlined for almost everyone in the country. Now, not only could people not marry those that they wanted to, but they a specific bride or groomed, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The entire Daily Prophet had been dedicated to its rules and implications. Since then McGonagall had been pulling students out of class to inform them of their upcoming marriages. Ron gave her a little encouraging smile.

"I bet it's got nothing to do with that at all! It's probably that you're way to brilliant for all of your classes and you've got to go to some special school now!" said Ron, trying to convince himself just as much as Hermione, they were both having a hard time letting go of their relationship.

"Yeah!" said Harry, enthusiastically, "Like, in third year, when you had to use the time turner and stuff! But they don't want you using something so dangerous now, so you've got to do something…" he trailed off, his eyes glancing at the staff table. Snape was staring directly at Hermione. Harry gulped. "yeah".

Hermione stood up, "Maybe, I hope so. Don't way up for me, okay?"

Ron nodded, "Okay," he said somewhat grudgingly.

When Hermione opened the door to McGonagall's office she was shaking.

"Ah, Hermione," said, surprisingly, Dumbledore's portrait, "Please take a seat."

"Um, where's Professor McGonagall?"

"She, unfortunately, is dealing with the side-effects of two trouble making Ravenclaws," said Dumbledore, with a bemused smile, "You don't often expect it from that group, though."

"Will she be here soon?" asked Hermione, not really caring about the Ravenclaws.

"No, I don't think so."

"But, I, er, thought she wanted to talk to me?"

"Unfortunetly, I'm afraid the headmistress lied to you. You see, it was in fact I who wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," said Hermione, confusedly. "But, I didn't think I was really your concern, it was always Harry."

"Just because I never spoke to you directly Miss Granger, does not mean that I was unaware of your existence."

"Oh," said Hermione, again.

"Hmm. I do not really know how to begin, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at him. "But this is a matter of utmost importance to your future, actually, to many people's futures." Hermione gulped, this was not going the way she wanted it to. "So, I must tell you. I personally believe that you will benefit from this situation. I have closely watched the life and growing up of your," he paused, "betrothed." Hermione stood up.

"Professor, Dumbledore, sir," started Hermione.

"Wait a moment Miss Granger, you have not let me finish. I have watched your betrothed," oh how Hermione despised that word, "grow up. He is more like you than you could imagine, and you both have much to learn from each other. Both morally and educationally. I, personally, believe, pardon the cliché, complete each other." Hermione felt sick. She did not want to be completed, she wanted to have a career, she wanted to have a life, friends, maybe date, not be completed.

"So, who is it?" asked Hermione, bitterly.

Dumbledore gave a sad little smile.

"Severus Snape"

A/N:

Sorry, I am way to fond of cliff hangers. And sorry for the late update. Schoole, is oncea again, pretty hectic, but I really want to keep going with this story.

Hopefully you like my chapter!!evven though, I think I'm probably the most boring writer in the world, but please review, so I can overcome that :)


	5. reactions

Chapter 5: Reaction

Hermione sat in shock for a moment.

"Snape," she breathed out.

"Professor Snape."

"Yes, indeed. Professor. PROFESSOR. He's my professor; he has been for the past seven years. Yes, he's been my professor since I've been 11 years old. Professor Dumbledore, you can't honestly expect me to marry my professor, especially because he is still my professor, and I am still his student. Surely there is some sort of law against this type of relationship? In Hogwarts a History, perhaps? Maybe I've missed something…" she was running out of excuses, or really ways to defend her one theory.

"You, Miss Granger, miss something in "Hogwarts a History", no I doubt that. I simply think you fear what is to come. And that is not a thing to be ashamed of. Many are, and after what you have just experienced you have every right to fear relationships and the rumors that cruel people can publish," said Dumbledore with a kind, knowing smile.

"But if you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to come and ask my advice or even to expel your emotions on a mere portrait," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Merlin knows your husband," Hermione nearly threw up, "always did and always will. But, then again you have Mr. Potter and," he faltered, he had obviously not considered this part of his plan, "Mr. Weasley…" As he considered this flaw, Hermione considered bursting into tears or berating Dumbledore for his terrible selfishness.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, what about him? Have you even given a thought to the backlash that might affect Mr. Weasley? As you did not think about how your plan would affect Harry, or your precious Snape, or, or, or ANBODY ELSE IN THE WORLD. You fooled us all, and yet you ask me to trust you, to go along with your plans" now Hermione dissolved into tears.

"I had not realized that Mr. Potter had relayed so much information to you…but you must realize that this order does not come from me, it comes from the ministry. Miss Granger, please do not cry, there really is no need to cry."

This was the final straw, she stood up and stormed out of the office, her robes billowing behind her, in a manner very much like Snape's. Dumbledore slid defeatedly down the side of his frame. It seemed that he had created another Snape, another being that he couldn't control but that was so interconnected to the future of the wizarding world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hermione surged down the winding stone staircase. Tears flew off her face in a fury and an enormous scowl was upon her face. She could not believe that a portrait had just told her that she was promised to her professor, who had been an important spy in the tragic war against an evil darklord, who had been desperately in love with her best friend's mum, and who was 20 years her senior. Though, this last part didn't bother her nearly as much as the others did.

As she pushed out the door that blended into the wall from the outside she heard someone grunt and an enormous, yet eloquent thump. As she came round the corner of the door her heart slid into her throat.

"Professor," she said, trembling from the lack of air pushing past her throat.

"Miss Granger. I see you have still not been able to master the simple skills that daily life requires, despite your rampages across the country side with your…friend…" he sneered. But at her lack of an intelligent comeback every mask of hatred slid from his face. "I…you…have been talking to the headmistress I suppose?"

"Um…no, actually," but she was interrupted.

"Dumbledore," Snape growled. Hermione nodded timidly. "Get back to Gryffindor tower Miss Granger, it is still not safe to linger out of common rooms, even now." She swept away quietly, her robes billowing, rather like his did.

He looked after her curiously. He had never truly experienced the full effect of Miss Granger, and he had a feeling that there was far more to her than the defiance that he had so often come across in his potions class and the timid acceptance he had just experienced. As the curiosity spread over him, he quickly caught himself and forced his face into the usual sneer, his muscles relaxed around it. It seemed so much easier to ignore and accept the situation at hand when he remained true to his usual self. He did not enjoy letting people in on his true feelings, it had been hard enough to allow Dumbledore, he did not know how he was going to deal with her having a RIGHT to know his innermost thoughts.

As soon as she was out of Snape's sight she ran straight for Gryfinndor common room. But, as she stood by the fat lady searching for the password, she couldn't' think of anybody she could possibly confide in. For years she had shared everything with Harry and Ron. Though, as she had gotten older she had found it less and less easy to speak with them about everything. The difference between their genders had caused that, and the fact that while Harry was maturing way to quickly for his own good, Ron had seemed to have stopped at the emotional range of a 5 year old. Their temperaments had just been to different, and nobody was at fault. Then Ginny had come along and Hermione had had somebody to talk to, she and Ginny had been very open with each other, despite their age differnce. But, how could she possibly share this with Ginny? Girlfriend to her supposed best friend and enemy of her, finance. She gagged and gulped for breath. It was finnaly becoming apparent to her that she was alone, and probably would be for the rest of her years. She couldn't see herself becoming very intimate with Snape, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny would probably ignore her completely once the knew…So Hermione fled.

"Wait, where are you going dear?" called the Fat Lady.

"Away," she called back.

AN: so sorry for the two short chapters in a row. Hopefully this one's a tad longer…just so much stuff for school!!!2 tests on Friday and a project due on Friday and Monday! Ah well, thanks so much for being so supportive though!!

Please review, its what keeps me going!!


	7. Lord of the Rings

Chapter 7: Lord of the Rings

The next morning came with an inexplicable headache. But as he became more aware of the previous night the reason for it did become apparent. He had had a row, with a portrait of his former mentor. It had been pointless really; similar to the ones he had had when the man had been alive. Except this time, it was over a completely different woman. Yes, he had come to terms with that as well. She was almost 18 years old, almost of age in both worlds. But, in all other aspects it had been excruciatingly similar, almost so that he felt a strange longing for his old life, before that wretched boy had come back to save his life before venturing on to stupidly give up his own. What had it mattered if Dumbledore had assured him that was the correct thing to do, since Potter had been the last true leader left that fateful day. It seemed quite absurd then that he longed for those days, lying in bed every night in anguish for lily, screaming out every night after the death eater meetings, and then coming back to Dumbledore's office every night to be told to continually kill himself from the inside out. The headache made more sense now.

When he finally arrived at the great hall for breakfast, thoroughly stocked up on painkillers, McGonagall had already started reading the announcements. He took his seat without much notice and started down at his plate of eggs. He did not much pay attention to the announcements until McGonagall mentioned the word professor and the name Wood. It couldn't be the same? Could it? He looked down the staff table furtively, and surely and surreally enough Oliver Wood, his former student, was sitting right next to Sprout and Flitwick, standing and smiling like some pretty playboy. Severus scowled viciously and turned back to his uninteresting plate of eggs.

McGonagall returned to her seat, "I heard, that Dumbledore explained the situation to her last night." Severus nodded. "and I felt it would be appropriate that I let you know that I will help you with this in any way I can." Now he looked at her questioningly. "She, I know this should not be, is my favorite student. I have always felt a connection to Miss Granger, she is probably the closest thing to a daughter I've ever had. I really, surprisingly, do want the best for her." As Severus was about to respond, she interrupted him, "Please, please do not come back with one of your snarky comments or your sarcasam or badly disguised disgust. Just accept my proposition." He was surprised now, but he didn't really have anything against McGonagall so he just said,

"I accept." She smiled tiredly and patted his long fingered hand. Severus nodded silently, while scraping himself inside for finding an even deeper way into this mess of a courtship. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, wondering how she was dealing with all of this, if last night had be any indication, not well was the answer. But as he searched he couldn't find her, he looked harder, in between all the snot-nosed kids but still could not find her. He studied Weasley's and Potter's faces, they looked extremely worried, which meant that they did not know where she was either. For some reason this frightened him greatly. And fear was not a common emotion for Severus, it startled him a bit. "Minerva, where is your favorite?" She looked up, slightly confused. But as her eyes focused on the Gryffindor table her face slackened.

"Oh my, where is she? Where could she possibly be?"

"That was going to be my question."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me," she made to get up.

"No, let me. She is going to be my wife after all." McGonagall nodded silently. Severus strode out of the great hall, with his signiture billowing cloak.

When he found her she was reading. It didn't seem out of place, despite her surroundings, it fit her very well, she might as well have been in the library. "Miss Granger," he said gently, "would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" She looked up at him, quite bewildered.

"Reading," she said simply.

"What are you reading?" he asked. He didn't really understand why he asked, he didn't normally entertain slightly out of their mind Gryfindors.

"The Lord of the Rings." Severus was taken aback. That was a muggle book, albeit a brilliant muggle book, but muggle all the same. She couldn't have possibly gotten it in the library.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, unnerved by her heaving breathing and blank stares.

"Brought it from home. Mum bought it for me for my 8th birthday." So that was the reason for the sudden withdrawl. After the final battle a few of the remaining death eaters had gone after the Grangers in Australia. When Hermione had returned to Hogwarts the entire staff and all of her friends were astonished by the lack of acknowledgement she showed to her parents' death. Surely, all this bottled fear and hate, coupled with the idea of forced marriage would have caused a lesser witch to start murdering people.

"I see. I remember that book. I grew up in a muggle home you know." A flicker of thought passed through Hermione's eyes. Severus scowled inwardly, he should never have given Potter his memories. "I quite enjoyed it. I particularly liked the character Aragorn. His noble selflessness and the way he so graciously becomes king…." He trailed off, not sure what to say. "Which one is your favorite character?" Hermione's head started up.

"Sam," she said quietly.

'Figures,' thought Severus. Her devotion to Potter and the two Weasleys were sure to elevate her love of friendship.

"But, I think my opinion's starting to change."

AN:

Hopefully this chapter satisfies everyone!

Thanks so much for all the support. Thankfully it's almost Thanksgiving break (for Americans,lol) so I'll have a chance to get away from the madness! Keep reviewing, I really meant what I said, the reviews keep me going!

Ailing Red Rose


	8. breathless loneliness

Chapter 8: breathless loneliness

Snape led Hermione back to the castle. Thoughts swirled around his mind and inner conscience. It worried him how frightened he had been we he had noticed her out of place. Something had clutched at his normally vacant heart and caused it to swell uncomfortably with heat and to bring in close connections with his stomach. This discomfort, this 'fear' was unusual, very unusual for him. He had never been afraid when he was playing a double agent for Dumbledore, the only time he could ever remember being frightened was when he had been very young. And he did not often think about that time in his life now.

When he arrived at the door to the Great Hall the students had all gone to their classes. But, luckily, McGonagall was still there. She looked immensely vexed and when she saw Hermione her face drew back into a sorry scowl.

"How is she?"

"She will be fine. Just a bit wobbly on her legs."

"Where was she?"

"Forbidden Forest." 

"The forest? But why? What was she doing there? Can she speak?" she was now looking intently at Hermione's face.

"Probably, but it's mostly just nonsense. She conversed a bit when I found her, but I think it pushed her even deeper into her mind. I can never seem to do anything right, now can I?" said Snape bitterly.

"Into her mind? What could she possibly be doing there?" said McGonagall, completely nonplussed.

"Yes, into her mind. I'm afraid she's just had a bit of a break-down." McGonagall looked puzzled. "It's a muggle sort of thing. She's just had too much to deal with emotionally. To many things at once, even her brain, it seems, can be overloaded."

"Ah. I trust you will bring her safely to Pomfrey?" said McGonagall, clearly worried for the health of the girl.

"But of course," said Snape eloquently, managing to not show the emotion the was begging to be outpoured.

Hermione awoke the next day with Ron and Harry standing over her and the pain of the night before last.

"Harry, what time is it?" Harry grinned, happy to know his sister was all right.

"Around 10'O Clock. Saturday."

"Saturday? How…?"

"You were out the entire of yesterday."

"Oh really?" she said, lightheadly.

"Yes, really," Harry laughed, "but don't worry, Ron and I actually took notes for you!" Hermione looked towards Ron, seeing him was as though daggers were going through her eyes.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "even History of Magic."

"My, my, I have underestimated you Ronald Weasley." Ron looked at his feet. Hermione closed her mouth and stopped smiling. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing Hermione, I've got to go, okay? Feel better," and he ran out the door to the hospital wing. Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry?" she pleaded for sympathy, for some sort of explanation.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he looked it. And he too left her, stalking out the door. Hermione sat in her bed all day, she could not be compelled to leave, and stared blankly at the wall.

When night fell something completely unexpected happened.

Snape visited her.

He walked quietly across the marble floor to her bed. His hair completely covered his face; as such Hermione could not see his face. When he took the seat next to her bed she sat straight up.

"Professor, I didn't realize you would be coming to see me."

"Obviously," he said, looking pointedly at her hand and face, still dirty with the mud of the forest. "I would have though you would at least clean off that filth." She looked down at her hands and felt her face with mild surprise,

"Oh, I didn't realize that was there."

"You do not seem to realize many things, Miss Granger."

"Is there a point to the delightful visit professor?" she said, severely. Severus was taken aback by her boldness.

"As a matter of fact there is," he paused.

"Do go on."

"Our oncoming marriage."

AN:

Many more chapters to come this week!! It's finally thanksgiving break!!

Hopefully this one's OK, I'm not very pleased with it….

Happy holidays!


	9. Turncoats

Chapter 9: turncoats

"Our marriage," repeated Hermione.

"That is a redundant fragment Miss Granger," Hermione murmured her consent. "But a repeat of a correct one. I have talked with professor Dumbledore time and time again, searching every possible area for some sort of loophole, but there does not seem to be one. Most likely because this order is not a law but a mandate from the minister himself." Hermione's eyes rose at this.

"The minister, Kingsley, declared that we should get married? That we have to get married?" she asked, incredulously.

"As it appears."

"But, why? What good on earth could possibly come from a marriage….of this sort?"

" I do not dare know, miss Granger."

"Surely we could talk to him? Request a meeting perhaps? Demand to know for what reasons our lives are tampered with," she pleaded.

"I have, in fact, requested a private session with the minister, and he has, in fact, agreed." Hermione's eyebrows rose to great heights.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"And were you planning on informing me?"

"But of course, we are both part of this …engagement," he smiled viciously. Hermione gulped and slid back down into her hospital wing bed.

"I shall inform madam Pomfrey of your imposing outing, and will stop off here tomorrow to pick you up, at about," he pulled a silver pocket watch on a long chain out of his pocket, "5:15. Do be ready, I am not one to wait idly while a woman messes about with her makeup." He stood up, bowed, and excused himself. Hermione turned over, so she was lying on her stomach, and buried her head in the pillow, tears welling up around her nose.

At around 10 O'clock Draco Malfoy entered the hospital wing, looking wan and his right arm drenched in blood. He looked around helplessly, eyes searching the room methodically and legs slowly starting to buckle. Hermione was completely taken aback by his feeble state.

"Malfoy" she said sharply. Malfoy stood straight up and gritted his teeth.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he growled. She looked pointedly toward the bed,

"I, for your information, am ill, hence the unflattering gown and rough sheets. What are you doing here?"

"I, for your information, am ill, hence the dripping blood and pale face." 

"Point taken. I suspect you are looking for madam Pomfrey. I'm afraid she's asleep, in her office. Is this a matter of utter urgency?"

"Urgency. My arm is covered in blood Granger! Yes, it's urgent, unless you are suggesting I bleed to death," he grimaced again.

"Well that has been my one hope and dream for the past seven years," she smiled unkindly. He returned the smile.

"Well then, Granger perhaps you would like to do the honors?" he stalked quietly over to her bedside. When he reached her he pulled a knife out of his cloak. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at his face, terrified. He, however, let out a joyous laugh, "Do you think I'm going to kill you Granger?" at her silence he continued, "I am not. I simply was wanting to ask you if you wished do have the honor to…kill me," he stared into her eyes.

"Kill you?" she tried to look away, but his eyes didn't let her. He nodded. "No," she answered firmly. "I will never kill you, Draco." The use of his first name caused his eyes to flicker. He stood there for a moment, never breaking eye contact, but eventually looked away. He stashed the knife back in his robes and went to the wash station. As he washed his arm they remained in silence.

"Draco," her voice faltered a bit, it still seemed odd to use his first name, "what happened?" he did not speak immediately. Only when all the ruby satin blood was gone from his arm and clothing, did he turn around to answer her.

"I was in Azkaban visiting my parents," he said flatly.

"Yes."

"The guards, have their beliefs still…" He was of course referring to the fact that many wizards and witches still held their prejudices and fears of pureblood supposed deatheaters, and their children. It was almost the same as it had been when you-know-who had been in power, except the reverse.

"I see." Draco nodded and continued washing his clean arm. Hermione watched his meticulous attempts to wash away the invisible blood. She got out of the bed she had been in for the last few days and attempted to walk. She fell to the floor in a ridiculous heap, her legs were still to weak. Draco turned around when he heard her hit the floor. He strode over to her, his eyes were full of tears.

"Why did you do that, stupid Gryffindor?" he said, smiling. Now Hermione smiled, completely baffled by the kindness and openness he was showing her. She started to laugh, and so did he. Eventually she wore herself out from laughing and fell into his arms. He turned abruptly quiet when she did this, and she looked at him for some sort of explination. When her face turned toward his he took it in his hands. He lowered his head, she raised hers. They kissed.

She fell asleep in his arms, on the cold hospital wing floor.

AN:

Another chapter!!! Yay!!! Go me!!!haha

Hopefully you like this one!!i actually really like it…maybe a bit badly written to the end…but….i like the events :)

And just to make this clear-

This is a HG/SS story not HG/DM

Happy thanksgiving!!

26 more minutes!!lol

please review!!!please please please

it makes me happy and keeps me writing


	10. Draco's Hopeful Plans

Chapter 10: Draco's Hopeful Plans

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

Hermione woke the next morning on cold, marble floor. Tears stuck to her face with a sticky impertinence and she did not know how they had gotten there. Her entire body ached and her head was pounding. As she sat up the events of the previous night flooded her mind, and she looked around for Draco. But, to no avail, he did not seem to be in the hospital wing. She stood up, and successfully made her way over to the wash station. She cleaned up her face and changed into her normal muggle clothes that somebody had brought for her.

When she had acceptably tamed her hair she went over to Madame Pomfrey's office. She was still asleep with a bottle of whiskey on her desk (it was no secret to anyone that she was a bit too fond of the bottle).

"Madame Pomefry!" she said. The middle-aged woman woke with a start and pushed a great amount of paper off her desk.

"Oh, dear, I didn't here you get up!" she gushed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you tend to Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with some concern.

"Mr. Malfoy?" repeated Madame Pomfrey stupidly.

"Yes, he came in here last night…" but she shut her mouth abruptly, why was she worried about Malfoy. "Oh, never mind, I must have been dreaming. Anyways, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to be discharged today, even though we weren't planning on it. You could inform the Professor?" Madame Pomfrey looked confused for a moment, but then seemed to decide it didn't matter.

"Oh yes dear, that would be fine. You seem alright enough to walk." Hermione nodded bemusedly and gave her thanks.

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

It was Sunday so most of the students were either in Hogsmeade or strolling about on the grounds. And since it was such a lovely day, the sky was bright blue and there were barely any clouds, she decided she would join the students on the grounds. It had been awhile since she had enjoyed Hogwarts just for the shear beauty of being Hogwarts. She had spent the majority of her time here in previous years figuring out schemes to defeat Voldemort or keeping an eye on Harry and Ron's ridiculous ideas.

Hermione walked past the Whomping Willow and sighed. She could still remember that night with frightening vividness. It had taken all her courage to get on Buckbeak and set free a convicted felon. It had been made all the worse because it was the first adventure she had gone on without Ron, somehow it hadn't felt quite right. That year had been the beginning of the downfall of their friendship. Hermione walked past the Forbidden Forest. That evening had been one of the most painful nights of her life. Seeing her friend being strangled and not being able to help him, had driven yet another wedge between them. Hermione walked past the base of the Astronomy tower, by the place that Albus Dumbledore had fallen. Her last hope in the world had deserted her. That day had been the start of it all, that ridiculous rampage across the country, the many fights with Ron, the kiss with Ron, and the inevitable break-up. And also, in many ways, the break-up of their trio's friendship.

Hermione stopped by a tree near the shore of the lake, good Lord that place brought back the entire suffering bouts in fourth year. She pulled her copy of "Lord of the Rings" out of her bag and started to read, she would have to get used to seeing Hogwarts for what it was, a wonderful school, not a place full of bad memories and pain. She had not gotten more than ten pages when she was interrupted as a rock was hurled at her book. She immediately scowled, she was not in the mood deal with obnoxious first years, and looked around for the source.

"Malfoy!" she yelled angrily and surprised. "What the hell was that for?" Draco grinned and walked over to her.

"I thought we were on a first name basis. After all…" his grin turned wicked.

"That was nothing, Malfoy, just a lapse in judgment." Draco's face fell.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Miss Granger," he turned around and started walking.

"Wait! Draco," she grimaced inwardly, "I'm sorry, it's just…you know it's rather unexpected. With our history and all…" she mused uncertainly.

"Or rather or lack of one?" he smiled, quite sweetly this time.

"Well, I wouldn't say there's a lack of one," she said pleasantly, "I did punch you in third year, remember?" Draco laughed.

"I remember that quite vividly, I think you actually left a dent in my nose." Hermione grinned.

"I didn't know I could hit that hard."

"Well you can, I certainly will not get in your way again."

"I'm glad I taught you some sort of lesson," she patted the ground next to her. Draco sat down, very close to her.

"That punch was deserved, mind you, I was a pretty big git back then. I think your punch was the first step on the road to recovery." Hermione flushed and looked down at her lap.

"You've changed a great deal since you were a kid, Draco. You're barely the same person. Or more like, you've become the person you never wanted the world to see," she said quietly. Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"I think you're right on that account. I've always been this person, but I was afraid of what my father would say if I didn't live up to his expectations. I didn't get a chance to see who I really was because I was too concerned with impressing him and living up to being a Slytherin," he was silent for a moment, "but I want to change all that. I want to make amends, Hermione, I really do. I know it sounds cliché and all that, but I don't want to be labeled as this heartless person forever."

"You're not heartless Draco, just a bit distant. And hopefully, the world will soon take away that veil."

They sat there for a long time, Hermione even fell asleep. But she was woken awake when the giant squid emerged from the lake and gave a foul cry. She blinked sleepily for a few moments, and then asked, lazily,

"What time is it?" Draco pulled out his arm from behind her back,

"Umm, around five, why?" Hermione sat bolt upright.

"Five?" she jumped to her feet. "I've got to go, Draco, sorry!"

"Why?" he asked, clearly hurt.

"I've got to meet someone?"

"Who?" he asked while she brushed dirt and leaves off her jeans.

"Umm," unwilling to tell him so she started running off towards the castle, "Snape."

And she left Draco sitting under the tree, completely alone, wondering why the only girl he had ever loved was running away from him to meet his godfather.

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

AN:

I really want to send out an enormous thanks to t wrecks. The comments that were left helped me so much and defiantly put more care into this chapter, hopefully it's more clear, easier to read (grammar errors and such), and interesting.

I think this chapter's a little longer than mine normally are, and I think that's the way it's going to be from now on, it's going to require a lot more work, but I think it'll be worth it and it'll make the story come easier.

I'm also trying to come up with a sort of 'signature' type thing between different parts of the story, so I'm going to be trying different one's out. The one in this chapter isn't completely original, rather boring actually, but I wasn't really paying attention to that this chapter.

Also, I think I'm terrible with coming up with chapter names, so I might quit, maybe not, but normally it just annoys me so much when somebody doesn't have chapter names

And finally (lol) I hope you liked today's chapter!!!

Please review!!! It's so encouraging and really keeps me writing!!

And for those of you reading and not reviewing (I know you're out there) I'm going to come after you with a big blue trident and point it at you until you press that tiny button and make a little offer to write me a review….it doesn't even have to be positive!just write one!!

Sorry for all the rambling!

Ailing Red Rose


	11. The Ministry

Chapter 11: The Ministry

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

Hermione burst through the front doors of the castle only to run headlong into Snape. He caught her in his arms and for some reason she did not make to move once she was in his embrace. He smelled like oak trees and cinnamon, and this unexpected smell from her potions master, had her captivated.

"Miss Granger," said Snape abruptly, "would you kindly remove yourself." Hermione flushed and mumbled a bit of an apology. "If you are going to say something Miss Granger, I suggest that you make yourself heard, rather than mumbling. It is quite unbecoming and I will not tolerate it. Now I suggest we make our way outside the barriers of the castle so as to arrive on time," he glared down at her.

"Of, course, I'm sorry professor," she kept looking down at her feet. Snape conjured a look of disgust on his face.

"May I ask the reason for this impertinence?"

"Impertinence, sir?"

"Yes, your inability to look me in the face at the present moment." She looked up at him, her face completely devoid of tears and a determined glint in her eyes.

"I'm truly sorry for this supposed impertinence sir, believe me it was unconsciously done. Simply your intimidating nature and your inability to control your temper had me in a bit of confusion. I will not be so," she spit out the word, "impertinent again." She looked frightening when she dropped these words out with loathing, and Snape took a step back. He was unaware of her power to be so commanding and intimidating. He did not know how to respond to this, so he simply led her out of the castle to the apparition point.

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

They arrived in the Ministry of Magic's foyer with time to spare and unpleasant looks on both their faces. Snape strode over to the wand inspection station and slammed his wand down on the desk. The little man behind the desk looked up with a twittering fear in his eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry…." He rearranged his glasses on his face and shuffled some papers around.

"I haven't got all day," Snape growled.

"No, of course not. Alright, here we go. Core of the wand?"

"Dragon Heartstring."

"Wood?"

"Mahogany."

"How long?"

"13 inches."

"Well, that seems to be in order Mr.…." He looked down at the list of names the corresponded with the proper wands, "Snape." And he looked up with a jump and quickly pushed the wand away towards Snape and bent his head back over his papers. Snape snorted and cast an evil eye upon the man. He looked at Hermione and jerked his thumb towards the old man. Hermione looked at him curiously and stepped towards the desk.

"Um, hello sir, I've got to have my wand inspected I believe," she smiled kindly at him.

"Alright," he said grudgingly. He took the wand from her.

"Core?"

"Dragon heartstring."

"Wood?"

"Walnut."

"Length?"

"12.5 inches."

"Alright, all seems fine, Miss….Granger!" he smiled pleasantly. "Oh, let me say what an honor it is to make your aquatince!" Hermione smiled unhappily,

"And you as well, but if you'll excuse me, I really have to go." She turned around to face Snape who had an eyebrow raised.

"Come along Miss Granger."

When they got out of earshot of the little man Snape pinned her up against a wall. Hermione started breathing heavily, completely unsure of what Snape was going to do to her. She had two possibilities in her head, and neither one was pleasant. The first was that he was going to start kissing her, and while she was not completely disgusted by this, kissing him did not seem like the most appropriate thing to do in their situation. But, then again, maybe it was, they were engaged, after all. The second possibility was he was going to start beating her, and she would not put that past him.

"Professor?" she whispered.

"You have kept Bellatrix Lestrange's wand?" he said, menacingly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Well, I couldn't find my wand after the final battle, and I just figured I could keep this one. I mean, I did win it from her fairly, it is actually mine now."

Snape sneered, "Yours? Do you know what that wand has done?"

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm stupid?" she hissed.

"I'm beginning to."

"It is simply a wand, Snape," she said, horribly. Snape let her down and strode down the hall. Hermione ran after him, but always kept a few pace behind.

When they arrived outside Kingsley's office Snape started pacing. Hermione sat in one of the comfortable chairs provided for waiting visitors. However Kingsley came out of his office the moment Hermione had sat down.

"Ah, Professor," he nodded toward Snape, "Miss Granger," and did the same to her. "Please, do come in."


	12. The Perfect Future

Chapter 12: The Perfect Future

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

"Please, take a seat," said Kingsley, gesturing to a pair of identical chairs. Hermione sat down and stared directly at the floor. Snape, however declined, and stood in the back of the room. This annoyed Hermione to no end.

"I understand you are here about your marriage," said Kingsley.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Is there any way to get out of it?" Snape hovered in the back of the room, nodding his head. Kingsley smiled sadly at Hermione and looked inadvertently at Snape.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. There is, in fact, a reason for this union."

"And that would be?" hissed Snape.

"I would have thought that would be obvious,"

"Cleary not, we are here, aren't we?" said Snape.

"Or, at least Dumbledore's portrait would have explained…"

"That insufferable portrait is just as senile as the real man was," said Snape.

"Well, then I'll just answer the question, shall I? You are getting married because of your enormous powers."

"Our powers?" asked Hermione, incredulously.

"Well, yes. You are the brightest witch of your age," Snape snorted, Kingsley glared at him, and continued, "And Professor Snape here is possibly the greatest wizard of this age. This combination is sure to produce an offspring…"

"An offspring?" cried an outraged Hermione, "So now I'm being forced to have children to? Is nothing in my life my own?"

"You have a granted amount of time before said offspring is to be conceived. This offspring is sure to become a major role in the future wizarding world," said Kingsley patiently.

"So this is some sort of sore attempt to have a planned populace? That's the reason everyone has a specific marriage partner," said Hermione in an enlightened tone.

"We did try to give people the person they were closest with that were still a good match," defended Kingsley.

"But not me?"

"As I have just explained, the offspring you and Professor Snape produce," Hermione had forgotten he was in the room and immediately turned red, "will be powerful beyond compare."

"What about Harry," said Hermione, pleadingly, "Harry and Ginny. He defeated the Voldemort, he's the one who ended it all."

"That does not necessarily mean he is more powerful than you or Snape. In fact, Professor Snape is far more powerful that Mr. Potter could ever hope to be," Snape snorted again, "He played the role of a double agent for years, he helped Mr. Potter defeat You Know Who. And you too, helped Mr. Potter defeat You Know Who countless numbers of times. He would be nothing without you."

"There's no way out of this, minister?"

"No, I'm sorry, Miss Granger. But I'm certain that you and Professor Snape here will create a marvelous marriage and raise a marvelous, powerful, child. You two will have definitive roles in the future of the wizarding world and the history of the wizarding world."

"Ah yes, as if we haven't done enough for it yet," and she stood up and left the room. Snape bowed to the minister,

"Until we meet again," and he followed Hermione.

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

Hermione made it all the way out of the ministry and was standing in the dank alley that was the visitors' entrance before she broke down crying. She was slumped up against a brick wall next to a dumpster that reeked of rotten fish. Snape appeared not long after she had started crying.

"Miss Granger," he said, coming around to stand right in front of her, "I need you to know that this is not the future I had planned at all. I need you to not feel as though I forced this upon you or that it is something that I want. This imposing marriage is something we are in together. And I know," he paused, but Hermione was hanging on his every word, "I know I have never been kind to you in the past. I have never seemed to take an interest in you or your friends. I know that you know that I was in love with Harry Potter's mother. But now, that is all in the past, and we have to look to this future with a hope. A hope that thing's will not be as bad as both of think they are going to be. I doubt you will ever," he voice trembled, "love me. And I doubt that I will ever love you. But we can certainly try to make an happy coexistence?" Hermione raised her head. She was completely surprised by this openness, by this completely different person inhabiting the body of her former potions master. This was something she had never expected from him, ever. Such open honestly, such complete abandonment of propriety. An abandonment of his normal outer shell of hatred, self-importance, and distance. It shook her from the inside out. She was engrossed in these thoughts when he leaned out to hug her, hug her. But she stopped him with two hands on his chest. He lowered his gaze and head, embarrassed and ashamed, but she brought his head back up with her fingertips so he was looking her in the face not mere centimeters inside. She took his cheeks in her palms and kissed him softly.

Ailing Red Rose/ Ailing Red Rose

AN:

Another chapter before going back to the long haul that is school!

Hopefully this chapter good, I know it's kind of short and uneventful, but hey, it's a chapter!

If you'd like to make a youtube trailer please please tell me! Or don't tell me, go ahead and make it!!

Also, please read my dramione fic "love is all around" it's only one chapter yet, but I need more readers!

Ailing red rose


	13. A New Path

Chapter 13: A New Path

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Their lips lingered for a moment, before Snape pulled away.

"Miss Granger," he said quietly. Hermione flushed and looked down at her feet. "I believe it is time we made our way back to Hogwarts." Hermione nodded and stepped away from the rough brick wall she was leaning against. They walked towards their point of apparition, Hermione trailing a step or two behind Snape. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that he had ended the kiss so soon and that he hadn't said anything to her afterwards. She had expected something more from him, after he had opened himself so fully to her just a minute before. But, at the same time, something warm and glowing had settled in her stomach when their lips had met, and had not yet gone away.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

They arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts just as dusk was falling. Snape still did not speak as they passed through them and by the Forbidden Forest, he didn't even look her in the face. Hermione was having a tough time trying to figure out why this was so. It had not been a very large kiss; she had not attempted to do something inappropriate-he was her fiancée after all. When they came to the entrance of the great hall he finally faced her.

"Goodbye Miss Granger," he said curtly. Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Goodbye Severus," she said kindly. This resulted in a look that Hermione had never seen on her potions professor, one of complete shock. He opened his mouth, as though he wished to say something, but then he turned to the entrance of the dungeons and disappeared with a swish of his cloak. When he was gone a tear came out of Hermione's eye and she hurried up the staircase, not even bothering with dinner.

She mumbled the password and flew past the Fat Lady up the staircase and into the girl's dormitory. She went to her bookcase and pulled out her copy of 'the hobbit'. She sat down on her bed, which was cushioned by her comforter and many pillows, and began to lose herself in the words. It had been such a long time since she'd started reading fiction and fantasy that she had been physically longing for it. She would find herself mumbling the words to such books as 'lord of the rings,' 'the amber spyglass,' 'Beowulf,' and 'alice in wonderland.' On one of the occasions when she was acting out a scene in her head she had found her copy of 'the fellowship of the ring' in her bookcase. She could not, for the life of her, figure out where it came from. She had done a bit of research and found that if you wish for something hard enough, unless it was food or something from gamp's, it will appear. This only occurs with inanimate physical objects, but it brought endless joy to Hermione. And soon she had found all of her other favorite books in her bookcase. It was her haven. And it felt good to be dealing with someone else's problems and adventures for a while, it got rid of, momentarily, her traumatic experiences. She didn't know how long she sat there, immersed in words that brought endless joy. But soon, or maybe not, she fell asleep in the calm of her empty room.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, directly into Hermione's ears. Hermione woke with a start and fell out of bed.

"Ron's 'fraid of spiders…" mumbled Hermione, sleepily.

"Yes," said Ginny, bemusedly, " I know that." She loved seeing her friend without all her senses, it seemed to be the only time she was flawed, and therefore human. Hermione shook her head, ridding it of dust from the floor.

"What time's it?" said Hermione, scratching the top of her head, letting her bushy hair fall down from it's previous knot.

"About 11 O'clock," said Ginny, bending down to help the helpless up. Her last statement, however, brought Hermione back to earth.

"What?" she cried, outraged.

"Yup."

"How can that be?" she mused, walking over to the desk in the room and messing about with a few papers.

"Well, as I understand it, there's 60 minuets in an hour, 24 hours in a day, so it's been…" Hermione cut her off,

"Shut up, Ginny, " she said with no kindness. Ginny took a step back, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just came in here to help you. I'm sorry if you didn't see that. I really just wanted to talk, you've been weird lately, and it seemed like something was up. I was just trying to be a friend, which you obviously don't consider me," said Ginny, angrily. She then left the room. Hermione stared incredulously after her. Was everything going to pieces? She had lost another friend, and she couldn't afford to lose many.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Hermione was greeted in the Great Hall by cold stares from Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She grimaced and walked into the Hall anyways. But instead of heading for the Gryffindor table she headed for the Slytherin one. Almost everyone stared at her when she went by. Who would ever expect that a Gryffindor, let alone Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend, would want to sit with somebody at the Slytherin table?

Draco heard people whispering and saw people pointing. He looked around for the cause of the commotion. But instead of a first year being made fun of or a fifth year making out with another one, he saw Hermione Granger, walking towards him. This sight made him drop his fork with a clatter and stand up to make room for her.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

AN:

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time. You have no idea how so sorry I am. But, school really has been chaotic, tests like everyday and I don't get home until about six and then I have to do homework and shower and eat and things like that, so it leaves me very little extra time.

But I do hope you like this chapter

And happy December!!!!


	14. The Great Hall

Chapter 14: The Great Hall

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

"Hermione," whispered Draco, somewhat in awe. Hermione looked at him as though he was incompetent.

"Yes Draco?" she said politely, sitting down on the Slytherin's bench. Draco shook his head, looking slightly confused, and sat down next to her.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Eating breakfast," she smiled at him, dumping a huge forkful of turkey on her plate.

"I think I understand that part, but what are you doing eating breakfast at the Slytherin table?"

"I didn't know you didn't want our friendship to be out open, I'm sorry," she said, now taking a spoonful of fruit.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just didn't you wanted our friendship to be out in the open. Or why you would chose me over Potter and his cronies," he said, as though it was obvious.

"Well, I do, and Potter and his cronies are being complete dolts right now. I'd rather sit with you!" she said, now finished arranging her plate. She sat back from and dug in.

"Wow Granger, I didn't know you ate that much," said Draco.

"Does it bother you, that I'm a girl and that I actually eat?" said Hermione, nastily.

"Just wondering how you keep that beautiful figure of yours," said Draco, equally as nasty. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but decided against. But a minute later, she decided she would.

"Look, Draco, if you aren't planning to be nice to me, I might as well leave. If you're going to make rude, sexist comments I'm going to leave. Let's put it this way," she said finally, "if you're going to act as though nothing happened between us to change our previous relationship, I'm going to leave." She was now staring at him blankly, waiting. Draco thought about this for a moment.

"I won't be rude, and I won't pretend," he said finally, and firmly.

"Thank you," said Hermione, clearly relived. She couldn't pretend anymore, that things weren't changing in her life. She needed things in the open; she needed other people to understand what was happing. She took Draco's hand in hers as soft tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you."

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Severus watched Hermione with Draco like a hawk. Thousands of questions were in his head, and it was an unpleasant experience. He had not been this confused since he had been in first year. Why was she holding his godson's hand and crying, when just the day before she had been kissing him? Was she stringing him along? But no, that wouldn't make sense. She couldn't string him along, they were unchangeably engaged, there would be no point in stringing HIM along. It must be Draco she was taking advantage of. But he couldn't imagine why. She had never shown anything but hate in the boy before. But maybe this game with his heart was just another way to express that hate. But then he looked over at the Gryffindor table, to see if her friends were aware of this. But instead of looks of happieness or nervouness there were ones of anger. Anger? Now that didn't make sense. All of them had hated the boy as well, why should they care? This must have been done without their consent, or even because of them. Snape looked away from the troublesome students. It bothered him that he was so concerned about Hermione and her feelings. He would just have to push them away. But how far away could he get from them, she would soon be his wife

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

AN:

Again, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, and that it's so short. But school really is terrible, it's almost the winter holiday, so the teachers are piling stuff on….urgh

But two hour delay tomorrow morning!!yay!!

Hope you like this chapter, and happy snow day!!


	15. The Truth Does Not Affect

Chapter 15: The Truth Does Not Affect

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Hermione made it through all her classes that day successfully avoiding Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She didn't really feel like dealing with them. She'd made a terrible mess of things already on that side of the family, it was easier just to sit next to Draco and talk about trivial, meaningless matters. Even though to the average eye it would seem as though she was pretending that her situation didn't really exist, it was really just an easy way to cope with the situation. She wasn't denying it, she was coping with it. She couldn't honestly be expected to confront Severus Snape, tell Draco Mafloy the truth about their relationship, and apologize to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley all in the same day. It was just too much, but she was well aware of how much there was.

That night at dinner she sat at the Slytherin table again, and Draco acted perfectly polite, as did his friends. Except for Pansy. She stared at Hermione the entire night with a look of utmost disgust on her face. Hermione just sort of ignored that part of the table and had a thoroughly enjoyable conversation with Blaise Zabini about their arthimancy teacher and unbearably unfair he was. Draco smiled and laughed in the right places, he seemed to be putting on his society demeanor, which worried Hermione a bit. So, before dinner ended she grabbed his hand and led him out into the grounds.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

She brought him to the tree they had sat under they day before, where they had kissed. She sat cross-legged and patted the ground next to her, smiling up into his face. Draco sat down right next to her, hugging his knees. They sat like that in silence for a few minuets, until Hermione took his face in her hands,

"Draco, what is it?" she asked, kindly, gently. Draco searched her face with his sad eyes, sighing.

"I believe I should be the one asking that question," he said, flatly. Hermione dropped her hands and looked away.

"I don't think you'd understand, or even care."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, pleadingly. She turned her head back to his.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Draco's eyes went wide, but immediately softened.

"I don't think you would hurt me."

"It doesn't matter if I wanted to hurt you or not. It's, it's beyond my control. And I just don't want to hurt you, you've been through so much already…"

"Do you think this, this argument, is helping me?"

"Well, no, but, but, it's better than the truth." Draco stopped hugging his knees and started hugging Hermione's body. She shivered and shook, she started to cry.

"Tell me Hermione."

"No, I can't," she whispered beneath her tears. 

"I don't want there to be a break between us Hermione."

"But this could be that break."

"We won't know until you tell me."

"Alright," whispered Hermione, clearly defeated. Draco hugged her tighter.

"I'm sure you've heard of marriage law?" Draco nodded his head against her.

"We could fight it you know," he said, somewhat unexpectedly. "The ministry is dying for information, my family," he paused, "has tons of it. We have so much information that could be useful, I'm sure that we could fight it, if, if you wanted to get," But Hermione interrupted him.

"No, Draco, it's not that," said Hermione, her voice breaking, he had sounded so hopeful.

"You see, my husband's already been chosen," Draco stiffened, "and we've already gone to the ministry. We've begged and pleaded, but they say no. There's actually a reason behind this hell," she laughed.

"And that is?" Draco asked, tightly.

"An offspring."

Draco stood up and Hermione was hit with a wave of cold.

"So you, you're telling me, that you have to get married to someone else? That you've been using me all this time?" he said, quickly losing his control.

"Draco, I'm so so sorry. I just didn't want to ruin this relationship. You've been wonderful, everything I've ever wanted, ever. I know that we haven't actually had this relationship very long, but I thought, I thought, I thought I could have loved you."

Draco's position didn't change.

"Who is he?" his voice trembling with restraint. Hermione lowered her head.

"Severus Snape," she said pathetically. Draco bent down next to her.

"Severus?" Hermione nodded sullenly.

"I'm so sorry Draco. So sorry, I really did hope for the best between us."

"Why was that in past tense?" Hermione looked up, astonished.

"What?"

"I still hope the best for us," and he kissed her deeply, passionately.

"Draco," she murmured when they broke apart.

"I don't care what the ministry says, my family still has sway over them, everything can and will be all right. I promise you that," he gave his hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"Draco, I don't want you to get hurt, I mean, we've gone to Shacklebolt, but…"

"I don't care. I need you," and he kissed her again. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the castle.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

When they got inside the castle many of the lights were dimmed and the Great Hall was completely empty.

"I guess it's after curfew," said Hermione, admiring the beautiful silence. Draco smiled naughtily and kissed her,

"Indeed," he said before leading her up the stairs.

After they had been climbing for a while Hermione spoke up.

"Draco, where the hell are we going?"

"We're almost there, and you'll see."

They finally seemed to arrive; at least they stopped outside a door.

"Um, Draco?" she asked.

"Shhh. Hey Jude," said Draco, and the door opened. Hermione shook her head, completely befuddled. Draco bounded inside, but Hermione looked up and down the corridor. This was somewhere in the castle that she'd never been before. The staircase they had just been climbing had seemed to have vanished and there was only this door and floor, completely out of place. She laughed and stepped inside.

"Draco, what is this place?" she asked, now looking around the room. The walls were silver and red, and there seemed to be marks of both Slytherin house and Gryffindor house around the room. In the center of the room there was an enormous bed fitted with gold and silver sheets. There was also a door that led to an enormous bathroom that had both a shower made for two and a bathtub made for two.

Draco grinned at her from his place on the bed, "It's the second room of requirement."

Hermione gaped. Draco laughed at the utterly ridiculous look on her face. It was unusual for Hermione Granger to be left speechless, and he was glad to have been the one to do it.

"A second room of requirement? How do you get it to appear? How did you find out about it?"

"Sixth year, but it doesn't really matter. I was looking for somewhere to think and rest for a bit, and I was climbing stair aimlessly. I finally got to this door, and I opened it." Hermione's eyes shined, and she went to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm really glad I found you, Hermione," said Draco.

"I am so very glad I found the real you Draco, I, I," but he cut her off, sensing that there wasn't a real need for words, with a kiss. He pushed her slowly onto her back and they both swung their legs over the side. Eventually they both worked up the courage to go farther, and they lost themselves in each other.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

AN:

Okay, okay, before you come after me with pitchforks and large shiny objects, I want to apologize, I didn't realize that I wouldn't get back to writing this story after so long a time. But the story must go on, right? So, don't worry, I will continue to write, but it might be going a bit slower from now on…

I hope you like this chapter

And once again, this story is hg/ss

It's just taking a while to get there, but trust me, it will :)


	16. Call Me Severus

Chapter 16: Call Me Severus

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

The next morning Hermione rose before Draco. She dressed quickly and was able to take a shower before he woke up.

"Hermione?" she heard him call groggily from the bathroom. She finished brushing her teeth and went to answer him.

"Yes Draco?" she asked, putting her shoes on. He looked down at her and seemed to register the regret on her face.

"Nothing Hermione. Um, are you going to breakfast?" he said, quickly trying to think of a cover.

"No, I don't think so. I have to get back to Gryffindor tower to pick up my books and my bag, and then I have herbology, so I've got a ways to go. But you go," she finished tying her shoes and smiled up at him, not wanting him to see her true feelings.

"Alright," he said, watching as she walked to the door. "But Hermione," she paused, "I don't regret it. You shouldn't. I know full well what your future can be, I knew what I was getting into." She turned the doorknob. "Hermione," she stopped, "I love you." Hermione turned to face him, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," and she fled, slamming the door after her. Draco slid down against the pillows, tears now spreading down his face.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Severus awoke that morning with a sense that something had gone wrong. He dressed in his normal black attire and headed to his classrooms, unwilling to go to the breakfast table and being forced to stare at his bride for what could seem like an eternity.

He started chopping his dung beetles and, since the entire school was either sleeping or eating breakfast, he decided to put some music on. Very few people knew of Severus's love of music, only two in fact, and one was now dead. He could listen for hours to anything, classical to hard metal. This morning he decided to put on Bach. The haunting melodies seemed to suit his current predicament quite well and it was calming along with the continuous chopping sound of his knife. After about twenty minuets of his uninterrupted bliss, there was a weak knocking on the door.

He put down his knife and growled, "Come in." The door opened slowly, as though the person on the other side did not want to come in. But, then again, very few people wished to enter his classroom.

"If you insist on dawdling I will take back my invitation," said Severus, impatiently. The door swung open now, revealing Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I was, I was caught up in my thoughts." Severus's face remained impassive. She stood there, awkwardly, for a moment.

"I suppose there was indeed a reason for you to travel down to my classroom and interrupt my peace, Ms Granger, so spit out whatever you've got to say." She looked up from her shoes. 

"Why do you talk to me like that?"

"Like what?" he hissed.

"Like that! You always talk to me as though I'm a brainless child!"

"As long as you act like one I will continue to treat you like that, including my speech mannerisms."

"I don't act like a child. I'm 17. I'm of age! Every other teacher treats me the way I deserve. Why can't you? Why can't you?"

"My collogues are easily impressed. Not that I blame them, each year the are faced with so many dunderheads that it is enough to stop anyone's blood flow. However, I am still aware of the standards of the outside world. You, do not meet my requirements Ms Granger," he said, silkily. Hermione returned to looking at her shoes. Severus rolled his eyes and put down the knife that was still holding. "Ms Granger, is there something else that you wish to discuss with me?" he asked, trying desperately to control his anger from rising.

"Yes, there, there was," she said, still staring at her feet, "is that Bach?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, spit it out!"

"Oh, right. I was wondering when our wedding is to be, and what are the terms," she said, rather quickly. Severus's eyebrows rose.

"You wish to know when our wedding is to take place?"

"Obviously," she said, defiant now that she had gathered the courage.

"I will not tolerate disrespect. However, to answer to your question, I have been informed by the minister that we are to wed before the first of the year." Hermione's eyes widened.

"By the first of the year? It's already December."

"How observant you are. Now, to answer the other part of your question, what do you mean by the terms?" he asked, intrigued in spite of himself. Hermione's face went red.

"Oh, um, um, I suppose I meant. All right, here goes, whether this was allowed to be a sham marriage, you know, affairs agreed upon by both the partners, you know. And whether, whether, we had to to consummate the marriage," she said, meekly. Severus's cheeks were now a shade pinker too, though it was barley noticeable.

"Ah," he stated, "If you are aware of someway of conceiving without consummation, pray do tell. There would be many happy women in the world."

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that."

"You'd forgotten."

"Yes, but the other part of my question?"

"I, for one, would not care in the least. However, our marriage is to undergo much scrutiny by both the ministry and the wizarding populous. If you are able to find a way to sneak behind all those backs, I commend you and would not stand in the way of you and your special someone," he sneered. He had expected her to run out of the room after that speech, but however, her eyes were blazing and she stood taller.

"Why is our marriage going to be watched so closely?" she growled.

"My, my Ms Granger, were you already planning your many affairs?"

"No, it's not that. It's that the ministry can't seem to find there way out of my business, and I'm a bit tired of them," she looked like she wanted to say something else.

"Is the ministry the only entity you are angry at?" he said, studying her.

"Rita Skeeter," she hissed, and Severus took a step back, she was frightening when she was mad.

"I see," said Severus, remembering the article written about the girl in her fourth year.

"I assure you, on this point, that that woman will never bother you again in the slightest." Now it was Hermione's turn to step back.

"What?"

"I despise anyone who choses to meddle in other's lives, especially the Skeeter woman." Hermione smiled, maybe they did have something in common after all.

"Thank you professor."

"Call me Severus."

AN: yay! Another chapter (finally I know) I may even get another one up tonight, it depends if you all review. Speaking of reviewing, go review!!comment like crazy! Come on my rabid readers, you know you want to!!

Ailing Red Rose.


	17. Ron's Got a Plan

Chapter 17: Ron's Got A Plan

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Hermione's face went blank with shock. Were she and professor Snape (Severus she reminded herself) having an intimate moment, and she looked up at him questioningly. Severus seemed shock at his statement himself, but he took a step closer to her, Hermione immediately took a step back. Snapes' face slackened. Hermione was thourghly confused now. But she stepped back towards him.

"Professor?" she asked, wanting to get out of this awkward situation. But Snape swooped down and kissed her gently on the mouth. Hermione was still in shock, she neither responded to the kiss nor did she back away. She simply stood there, letting her professor/fiancée kiss her, utterly confused. They stood like that for a good three minuets before Hermione made her decision. She pushed him away and said, "I'm sorry," and pulled him back in. She kissed with no mention of gentle for a few moments then took off up the stairs.

Snape watched her run with a look of utter bemusement upon his face. His future wife was already cheating on him and already managing to worm her way back, as if she had been there in the first place, into his heart. Yes, he did recognize now, that she did have a place in his heart. He may not love her yet, but he did care for in a way he hadn't cared for somebody in a very long time. She was defiantly special, and he could not let her go.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Hermione made it to Horology five minuets late. Luckily professor Sprout didn't seem to notice, or perhaps it was that Hermione was never late just for the sake of being late. Harry and Ron, however, did notice.

"Where were you?" asked Harry, quietly over Sprout's instructions. Hermione turned on him and whispered shh. Harry rolled his eyes, "We all know this Hermione, she just has to do it for the record."

"No she does not, how do you know if you really know how to do it?" said Hermione, trying to keep her voice down, she hated it when the boys unappreciated their teachers.

"Hermione? What's up? You know I know this, we had to deal with these disgusting things last year," said Harry, eyeing the oozing plants.

"Nothing's up, Harry," said Hermione, unpacking her bag now that Sprout was done. "It's just I don't think you should underestimate professor Sprout."

"I'm not!" said Harry, now unpacking his bag as well. Ron, who had been listening to Sprout with rapt attention now joined in.

"I agree with Hermione, mate," he said. Hermione and Harry looked at him.

"You agree with her?"

"You agree with me?" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean, they don't really have to teach us. We could technically all say we graduated from Hogwarts, but the teachers want to give us a real, full education, we owe them," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders as though this was they way he thought about school everyday.

"Ron, what's up with you?" said Hermione, incredulously. Ron smiled brightly.

"Nothing Hermione, want some help with that?" he asked, pointing at the overflowing pot in front of her. Hermione blinked and shook her head a few times.

"Um, sure Ron thanks."

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Later that evening they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was pretending to do her homework while listening in on Ron and Harry's conversation, she still had not found out why Ron had acted and continued to act the way he did in Herbology.

"Ron, what's up mate?"

"What d'you mean?" asked Ron, stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"You know, today, in Herbology. Why'd you act as though you were actually interested in school?"

"Cause I am."

"Really?" asked Harry, skeptically.

"Yes!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Couldn't answer that."

"Ron, I know this is an act, I've known you since you were 11."

"Fine," Ron looked around at Hermione, who was bent over her work, but unknowingly listening fiercely. "I've been talking to dad, and he says that this marriage law might be overthrown soon." Harry nodded. "And I was figuring that if I started, you know, wooing her," Hermione nearly threw up, "now, that when the law is actually overthrown comes around, she'll be ready to marry me." Hermione was know growing hot with anger. He was trying to trick her into marriage. It would serve him right for her to get married to a man who was twenty years older than him, although, with the law being overthrown she might not need to now. This sort of saddened Hermione. Something was defiantly happening between her and Snape, and she could not say that she didn't like it. She was slightly intrigued and startled by his emotions, let alone the fact that he had them at all. If she didn't know any better she would have said that she had a crush on him.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

AN:

Another chapter another day :)

I've started writing another story, again, but I think this one's a bit better, so please have a look.

I hope you like this chapter and there should be another one before the end of the year **note the should** (haha, please don't kill me)

Happy new year!


	18. The Law

Chapter 18: The Law

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Hermione remained still in her chair, pondering over her feeling for her professor. Harry and Ron continued their conversation, though, and Hermione went back to eavesdropping.

"What is this whole law for, anyways?" asked Harry. He was still having trouble adjusting to the ways of the wizarding world, their laws included.

"Well, you know, so muggleborns don't get married to purebloods."

"I know that much, Ron. But Why?"

"Oh, Dad says it's a matter of cleansing the bloodlines all over Europe."

"Cleansing the Blood lines? But, technically, aren't we adding muggle blood in there too?"

"But, that's the thing, you see. The whole notion of pureblood is being turned around! If you're pureblood now you're…you know…."

"Oh," said Harry, thoughtfully. "But, if we're trying to integrate the blood lines, why aren't they just saying that purebloods should marry muggleborns?"

"Because, they want to integrate them slowly. You know how many pureblood families still hold prejudices," Harry muttered something that sounded like 'Malfoy', "so muggleborns are getting married to halfbloods and purebloods are getting married to halfbloods. Then, the children," Ron wrinkled his nose, "that result from those marriages will marry each other, and then, basically everybody will be on the same level."

"Wow, who would have thought the ministry would actually come up with something useful?" said Harry, incredulously. Hermione was astounded by his stupidity. This law was in no way useful, it was separating people from those they loved and wanted to marry. It was forcing people into marriage. Harry probably wasn't bothered by it because he was halfblood and he could have anybody he liked.

"Well, it's not exactly useful you know," said Ron, rather sadly.

"Oh, right, sorry mate. But you said it might be overthrown!"

"It might."

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

The common room was completely empty before Hermione felt the need to go to sleep. She looked at the large clock over the mantle and it read 3 O'clock. She had been thinking of the turn her life had been taking recently. She was halfway in love with two men. Two men who were her complete opposites and her previous enemies. She was engaged to her professor and was supposed to reproduce with him. And she couldn't downright deny that she didn't want to. Hermione suddenly decided that she wasn't tired at all. There was so much going on in her life that she simply didn't have to sleep, she had to go see Snape.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

AN: well here's a short chapter update, I'm really sorry for not updating until now. Things really have been crazy (and I know I say this every time)

Hopefully this chapter clears up any questions about the marriage law itself

Thanks!

Ailing Red Rose


	19. The Deep Night

Chapter 19: The Deep Night

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

The halls were completely devoid of any movement, save Hermione stalking through dimly lit shadows. She was quite sure what had prompted her to go running around the castle in the dead of night. In previous years she had always been the one to tell Ron and Harry that they were being stupid and that being out of bounds was possibly the most useless, dangerous thing that you could do. But, then again, the war was over now, and the teachers all respected her, well, who knew if they would after they were informed of her engagement to their college. Hermione couldn't stand the idea of losing the respect of her teachers; they were the ones she'd been trying all these years to impress, after all. What would people think once they found out she was engaged to the potions master, if unwillingly. And she wasn't even sure if she was unwilling!

Soon enough she was outside the door to his chambers and she found herself frozen. Suddenly this seemed like a horrible idea. There were so many thoughts he could have about this situation that she wasn't completely sure that he wouldn't deduct house points or give her detention. Could you give detention to your wife? But she was down here already, and if she ever wanted to address these issues, she certainly couldn't do it alone. So, she knocked.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Severus Snape was having a trouble falling asleep. He couldn't help playing the kiss Hermione had given him over and over again in his mind. He didn't understand what she wanted, he didn't have control in this relationship, and that scared him. He was used to having control over everything in his life, even in his deatheater days. So instead of trying, vainly, to fall asleep he had decided to have a glass of wine and listen to some jazz. Jazz was possibly one of his most favorite types of music. He could usually fit the melodies into whatever mood he was in at the time, and it was something that most people would not expect from him. The latter was his favorite thing about it. Classical music, most people could accept, but jazz? Something actually, cool? He laughed at loud at the thought of Minerva or Pomfrey finding him down here, drowning his sorrows in wine and jazz. It was absurd, and it was his absurdity, not anyone else's, especially not Miss Granger's. He had just closed his eyes when he heard an insistent knock on his door.

AN:

Okay, this chapter is really really short, but it's just a little filler chapter. I'm kind of having writers block with this particulary story, and I sort of wanted to update my other story and to pour my energy into my new story (!!). but I hope this satisfies most of you, just for a little while longer. Please don't hate me!! And thank you for all your reviews, they help tremendously!!

Ailing Red Rose


	20. Another Conversation

Chapter 20: A Conversation

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Severus groaned at the unfailing sound at his door. He had already waited five minutes and it had still not stopped. So he got up and opened the door, slowly.

"Professor," she stated. Severus stared at her.

"Ms Granger."

"Um…"

"Please, do go on."

"Well."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say, hello."

"Hello?' he glared at her.

"Yes." 

"Goodbye Ms Granger," and he made to shut the door. But she pushed back with enormous force. "Is there something you wished to say to Ms Granger?"

"Call me Hermione," she stared up at him, eyes wide.

"No."

"I said I'd call you Severus," she challenged.

"And yet you didn't," he said.

"I was nervous," she blushed.

"Nervous, at coming down to the evil Slytherin's lair in the dead of night?" Hermione really looked worried now.

"I don't think your evil," she said, while looking at her shoes.

"I am."

"No, you can't be," she said; now pleading with her eyes.

"I hate to interrupt your fairy tale dreams, but Ms Granger, but I most certainly am evil, and plan to remain that way," he towered over her.

"They're not fairy tale dreams! You worked for Dumbledore, you fought for the light!"

"I killed and tortured as well."

"Because you had to! Because of Dumbledore!"

"Because of a unrequited love."

"No! It wasn't just for lily! You have morals!" Severus's eyes narrowed, and a frightening scowl appeared upon his face.

"Who told you about her?" he demanded.

"No, no nobody," she said, realized her mistake and tried to take step back, but Severus had her by the wrist now.

"Who? Potter?"

"No," she said, struggling.

"WHO?" he yelled.

"Nobody."

"Somebody had to have," he said, his voice now turning silky and dangerous.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she whispered. Severus's eyes now became slits.

"Bellatrix Lestragne? And how do you expect me to believe you were ever in confidence with her?" he growled.

"I overheard her, speaking with Voldemort, when they had me locked up. Something about your love of the mudblood Potter," Severus interrupted her,

"Do not use that term in my presence!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! But, she said something about a Potter, and Harry isn't muggleborn, and you certainly aren't…erm…homosexual….so I knew it had to be his mother, Lily. When, I talked to Dumbledore later, he only confirmed my beliefs. I'm sorry." Severus released her, and walked over to his leather armchair. He did not speak. Hermione ventured into his room.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

AN:

I only just realized that my writing name is aillingredrose instead of ailingredrose. So, please just think of it as the latter.

Hope you like the chapter, I know I'm not the greatest on updates, sry

Please review!!


	21. Inside the Lair

Chapter 21: Inside the Lair

Chapter 21: Inside the Lair

His chambers were dark, and yet somehow warm. There were earthy colors, not just the black that Hermione had expected to find. Shades of maroon were found in his bedding, the walls were painted brown for the most part, the rugs that covered the cold stone floor were forest green. In fact, the only black she noticed immediately was in the furniture, which there was very little of, only 2 chairs, a desk, and a bed. Snape sat in one of the chairs. A half-empty glass of wine stood on the arm and the faint sound of jazz music arose from the floor.

Snape stared straight ahead, he didn't acknowledge her presence and she stood next to the desk. The Daily Prophet rested on it, the front page was taken up by one article, and it was about the marriage law. Because Kingsly still had to use the same tricks as every other minister before him, it only mentioned people and politicians who were in full support of it. Hermione looked for the author of the article and immediately cringed when she saw the name Rita Skeeter. She then looked at the picture accompanying the article; it was of the first couple married because of the marriage law. Their names were Linda and Michael Cormac. They seemed perfectly happy, but, as Hermione read the caption, this was probably because they grew up together.

Hermione heard a clatter behind her and she spun around, pulling her wand out of her pocket. But the only sight she found was of Snape throwing the wine glass into the sink.

"Professor!" She cried out, seeing that few pieces of glass had lodged themselves into his hand and that he was now bleeding. Snape turned around, his eyes showing no emotion

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Hermione"

"Ah yes," his eyes still blank, "Hermione," he paused, and started to walk slowly over to her. "Now, you want me to call you Hermione because you are feeling something for me, are you not?" He continued to make his slow way across the room. Hermione, however, was starting to get nervous. She backed up against the stonewall that the desk was standing against. "Because you find me slightly enticing, because I am everything you've never had. Oh yes, you've had sex, you've experienced passion, but you've never experienced love. And love, is exactly what you're looking for. You suppose that you can find it me, the least obvious person. Because you always go looking for the answers, and if you've never found that particular answer in Gryffindor, in must be in Slytherin," Snape was still a few feet away, but Hermione's eyes were wide and filled with terror. Perhaps this hadn't been as good an idea as she thought it would be. The silky calmness in Snape's voice and the blank stare in his eyes made him seem all the more dangerous, and reminded Hermione that he was dangerous, despite her previous denial.

Snape gave a small smile when he noticed that Hermione was attempting to push herself further into the wall. "Are you frightened?" he asked, then he laughed quietly and silkily, "Of course you are. You came down her all alone. To the lair of a Slytherin. Slytherin, the house that holds all of the hate that destroyed your family, that attempted to murder," Snape was right in front of Hermione now, and he gripped both wrists in his stone cold hands, "You and all of your friends." Snape pushed Hermione up and against the wall. Hermione gasped as she was shoved, her stomach jumped into her throat, and her body turned as cold as the one holding it up.

Hermione froze against the wall and dared not move. Her eyes were closed, but she could still feel Snape's gaze lingering on her face; her face, her eyes, her mouth.

"Professor," she breathed out, not moving her lips. She could feel his breath on her face, and feel it get hotter and hotter as it came closer and closer. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers. He was insistent, his tongue shoved its way into her mouth and he soon was able to put his hands in her hair, because his body held her up. Hermione could feel how much he wanted her, but she was less frightened than she had been when he was speaking. She could handle this, because, as he continued to kiss her, she realized she liked it almost as much as him. She soon relaxed and started to respond to his kisses. They stayed that way for quite some time, but Hermione could tell it was getting more and more difficult for Severus to control himself. When Hermione realized this she attempted to wrap her legs around Severus, to try and convince him to walk towards the bed. However, as she tried Severus immediately stepped away. Hermione fell to the floor in an ungraceful lump. She looked up at him, angrily. He stared down at her and then strode towards his bedroom, but, before he exited he said,

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight Severus."

AN:

It's been too long, hasn't it, like 4 months, or something?  
I'm really sorry

But here's a chapter!!

Please review!!


	22. Inside the Den

Chapter 22: Inside the Den

Chapter 22: Inside the Den

Hermione woke up that morning with a warm feeling in her stomach. At first, she could not remember where it came from and just reveled in it, it had been a long time since she had just been happy. As she rolled over on her stomach, though, she remembered what happened the previous night. She remembered how, after her kiss with her Professor she had run back to Gryffindor tower with a smile on her face. She remembered how incredibly happy she had felt when she had closed the door to her room. She remembered how she'd flopped down on her bed with a contented sigh. She remembered how she'd gone to sleep almost immediately, after many nights of laying awake sleepless. Hermione allowed herself a small smile in spite of herself. She wanted to be happy, and why couldn't she? He was her fiancé.

'He's also your professor' whispered a small voice in the back of her head. However, Hermione shook that voice away. Today would be the day she told her friends.

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, late for breakfast, she headed directly and pointedly at the Gryffindor table. When she reached the Hufflepuff table, however, Draco got in her way.

"I was looking for you last night," he said.

"I went out. How did you get into Gryffindor tower?" she replied, annoyed.

"What does that matter? Where did you go?" he said, equally annoyed that she was avoiding his questions.

"I went out, as I said. And it matters because if a Slytherin can break in, who else can?" She pushed past him, leaving him standing alone with a pained expression on his face.

Ron and Harry had been watching Hermione's conversation with Draco, each wondering what it meant. When they finally noticed that it was their direction she was heading they bent their heads low over their breakfast.

"Oh come on, boys. I've known you for years, I know you were watching me!" she said, as she shoved her way between them. They remained silent. Hermione pursed her lips and continued, "I wanted you both to know that there is a reason I've been acting so weird lately. I thought you might want to know. And, as my friends, I thought you might want to help me with it." She looked at them, alternating. "O come on! We've been through worse!"

"Fine," muttered Harry.

"Then come on!" she grabbed both their hands and pulled them out of the Great Hall, towards the library.

"Hermione! I am not walking up all those steps!" cried Ron. Hermione smiled, this was the usual type of outburst she experienced from him.

"Okay, we'll go out the front steps."

When they arrived at the side of the lake she sat both of them down.

"I have something very important to tell you." They both nodded. "And I don't want you to get angry with me, because it is beyond my control." Both Ron and Harry were staring up at her now; she had their full attention. "Okay," she breathed, wringing out her hands, "Here goes," she took a deep breath, "Because of the marriage law," her breath was shaking now, "I am being forced to marry Professor Snape." She had closed her eyes by now and when she opened them, a second or two later, she saw that they were both still staring up at her, now blankly. A moment later they were both laughing.

"Mione, you actually think we're going to believe that? You, marry Snape? Ha! They couldn't possibly let you marry a teacher!" yelled Harry, between his snorts. Hermione thought, at least, it was better than they could have handled it.

"Well, as it turns out, it isn't the board of governors' choice. It Kingsly's. He's mandating the marriage."

Ron was still rolling about on the ground, his eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. But Harry, on the other hand, looked up at her.

"You're serious. You can't be serious. You can't marry him! No you're not! NO!" But Harry knew she was not lying, he could tell by the tone in her voice. It was resigned and tired, and a bit bored. She sounded the way she did when she was telling him and Ron to finally read "Hogwarts a History."

"I'm afraid I'm not Harry," she smiled ruefully. Ron had stopped his utterly ridiculous display.

"Wha…what? You're actually marrying Snape. The Bat, Snape. The same Snape that tried murder us? The same Snape that murdered Dumbledore. The fully fledged Death Eater Snape? What are you saying Hermione?" Ron's eyes narrowed at Hermione. He was starting to get angry, which was what she had been afraid of in the first place.

"Ron, calm down. Please, calm down. Because if you don't calm down, I won't. But, yes. I'm marrying Snape. It's a ministry order. I cannot refuse. I need you to stand by me," her eyes were starting to water and she really didn't want to cry. She now turned her attention to Harry, who had grown silent. "Harry, Harry look at me. I've stood by you for seven years. I faced death with you. I faced my parent's death with you. I need you to return the favor. Please." She stared down at the both of them, each of them with their arms wrapped around their knees, like petulant children. Hermione huffed out a large breath and sat down cross-legged in front of them.

"Okay, fine. We'll all just sit here until you apologize, because we all know you will and we all know that you two are over-reacting and hurting MY feelings." They stared at her, she muttered, "Boys."

They were still sitting there half an hour later, Hermione not even caring she hadn't started her homework yet. She closed her eyes and lay back on the lush grass. She let the soft ground embrace her and sighed contentedly. She already knew the boys would forgive her, it was just a matter of time. But they had to work this out.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice to draw her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Harry," she replied sleepily.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," she said, lazily.

"We love you Hermione," now Ron, his voice unsteady and rather tired.

"I know."

She sat up and looked at them. They looked sheepish and rather peeved, but she could understand that. It couldn't be easy to see their best friend marry their enemy of seven years.

"Shall we go back to the castle then?" she asked, playing with the grass around her feet. Ron and Harry both nodded their heads, and as she stood up they followed her back to the castle.

AN:

Wow! Another chapter! Can you believe it?

Thanks for all the reviews but I could always use more :)

Um…one of you said you wanted a Draco story with the same plot line, but I don't think it would really work with the direction I'm going in. However, I do have DM/HG story right now

I also have another SS/HG story (which is very different)

Please read!!

I think I'm also going to start another story tonight (I've been inspired)


	23. The Headmistress

Chapter 23:

Chapter 23:

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall cried when the trio reentered the hall.

"Professor?" Hermione's head whipped around at the urgency of the head of house's voice.

"I need to speak with you."

"Now?"

"Now," McGonagall affirmed.

Professor McGonagall led her through the great hall and up the marble staircase and into her new office. Hermione had attempted to ask why there was need for such urgency as McGonagall had almost sprinted through the corridors. McGonagall had refused to answer questions and kept looking guiltily over her shoulder, breathing very hard.

"Miss Granger, I suppose you wondered why I brought you here," said McGonagall as she situated herself behind her desk. Hermione spluttered in indignation at this but nodded all the same.

"It is about Professor Snape." Hermione had suspected as much.

"Please sit," McGonagall looked uncomfortable and seemed to be stalling for time. "I felt a need to warn you. You are very dear to me," now Hermione was the uncomfortable one. The Headmistress didn't often express emotion, and when she did it was unsettling, as though someone had died. "And I feel a certain bond. I know we are not supposed to have favorites, but you were always mine. And…" her voice faltered, "I feel like the situation you find yourself in is my fault." Hermione was now completely confused. "Severus has never been a particularly agreeable man," Hermione snorted, "And I can say with a fair amount of confidence that he will NOT make a good husband. But there seems to be no way out of it…..I looked, I searched, I pleaded, I begged, But Shacklebolt would not give in."

"Professor?" Hermione said, "But how would this be your fault, exactly?"

"Don't you see?" Hermione could now see tears in her eyes. This was exceedingly weird. "Albus always protected his favorite, he always protected Harry. He gave the bloody boy all he ever wanted! He was headmaster and protected his favorite. I am headmistress! Why cannot I not provide you with the same security?"

"Headmistress," said Hermione, tentatively leaning over and taking her hand, "This is not your fault. Besides, Professor Dumbledore was wrong to provide Harry with such favoritism. It made Harry spoiled and headstrong. Two things that nearly got him killed! I do not want to be favored, I want to be respected for my talents, certainly, but not favored."

AN:

Really short, but it's something


	24. A Chance Encounter

Chapter 24: Chance Encounters

Chapter 24: Chance Encounters

Hermione walked down the corridor, her stride stunted and robotic. This was unbelievable. Simply, unbelievable. What did McGonagall think she was playing at? Teachers were never supposed to have favorites, never. And then, to presume she understood what Hermione was feeling? To presume that Hermione's problem was her own? She snorted. Hermione stopped and downright laughed for 3 minutes. The only thing that made her stop was the sight of Draco Malfoy right in front of her.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Granger," he nodded, politely.

"How…how…how are you?" she asked, tentatively.

"Fine," he replied.

"Oh."

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said.

"Yeah…" 

"It almost feels as though you're avoiding me."

"Well…"

"No matter, I don't know why I was waiting around for a mudblood's attention." Hermione flinched at his choice of the word.

"Draco!" she implored him.

"What?" he snapped, taking on a defiant pose.

"I just didn't know what to do, what to say."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he turned around and started walking the opposite way.

"Draco!" Hermione ran after him and pulled him around so their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"What do you want, you disgusting…" but Hermione cut him off with a kiss. She was shy at first but then deepened it, bringing him closer to her.

"I'm so, so sorry," she murmured against his mouth.

"Me too." Hermione smiled as he started kissing her neck. But, as his attention once again returned to her mouth, she couldn't help but compare his kisses to Snape's.

Ailing Red Rose / Ailing Red Rose

Hermione nervously fumbled with the diamond clips in her hair. She personally thought they were a bit much, she'd never worn anything quite so extravagant before, but Ginny had assured her that this was normally expected of brides in wizarding weddings. Hermione was surprised that Ginny had taken the news so well, but was grateful all the same. Not all her classmates had reacted so wonderfully. Lavender and her pack of gossips had taken to twittering and laughing condescendingly whenever she entered the room, even after Ginny had threatened them all with the Bat Bogey Hex. Hermione smiled sadly, she was going to miss Ginny. Living in the dungeons was certainly going to take some getting used to.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny rap her knuckles against the door, "You almost ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, shakily.

AN: 

I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry!

Please don't hate me, I was on vacation for about 2 months and nowhere near a computer but

We're getting closer to the wedding, right?

So so so so so so so sorry!!


End file.
